Wild Heart: a Balto fanfiction
by Taraji
Summary: Balto has had troubled thoughts since he heard a lonely howl. Now a pack of near by wolves need his help to save them from the starvation. Will he admit that he is part wolf and help or will he shut oput his wild side?
1. Default Chapter

Troubled Mind/ News

Feet slipping on the wet snow and the weight of the sled burdened on their backs, Kodi and the sled team pulled up and stopped just infront of the U.S.A Post Office in the small town of Nome. Kodi stood for a second, tounge lolling form his open mouth heart thumping wildly. One man came up to ruffle his fur and Kodi licked his hand in return. Soon the musher came and untied him. Kodi bounded away with the rest of the team after him. Their tails were held high and their hearts were gay.  
" Kodi" came a sweet voice and Kodi swung round to face his mother, Jenna the russet Siberian husky. Kodi smiled.

"Hi Mom" he said nuzzling her neck in comfort. Jenna let her tail wave a bit but broke their connection quickly.

"how was the trip?" she asked, knowing that Kodi wanted her too.

"Oh it was great" said Kodi bounding around her excited. " lead dog is a hard job but I'm getting used to it" Recently, Kirby ,the last lead dog had given up the position to Kodi and Kodi could not have been more proud. He was following in the pawsteps of his Dad thought Jenna.

Kodi stopped jumping and stood motionless.

"where's Dad?" he asked suddenly. Jenna sighed deeply.

"recently your father has been going to the mountains alone Kodi, he has something on his mind" Jenna spoke slowly. Kodi nodded.

" Maybe I will go and see him later"

" Come on Kodi lets go" called a voice Kodi glanced at Dusty his bestfriend.

" Coming, Bye Mom" he said. Jenna laughed and shook her pretty head. Rosie came to her side and the two carried on.

Balto lay watching the sun set, his head lay in his paws and his eyes were clamped shut. He was lying in the same place that he had waited for the plane. But he was not waiting for anything now, he was thinking. The sun shone on his coat and Balto opened his eyes. He scrambled to his feet and paded to the cliff edge. Glancing down his eyes searched but found nothing. He let out a sigh when a familiar voice broke his concentration.

" Balto this is stupid, we spend morning looking for something that's not there. And you wont sit nowhere for ten minutes" Boris the Snow goose said as he ran down to meet the hybrid. Following him was two polar bears, one of them was calling again and again.

" Uncle Boris ,Uncle Boris, slow down" but Boris payed no attention to them.

" Balto come down this instant" Boris called again. Balto let out a irritated sigh.

" Boris" he said turning and jumping of the rock. " Shouldn't you be with Stella?" Boris shook his head comicaly.

" No Stella made me look for you, Jenna is worried Balto go to her" Balto shook the dew off his coat and ran across the snow. Suddenly a howl was heard. Balto's ears pricked, this was what he had been waiting for. He ran to the crest of a hill and the long, musical howl ended. It had been inlike any othe he had heard before. But Balto could not see anything. His tail dropped and he lowered his ears and he walked back to Nome and Jenna.

Fluetta, or Etta as her friends called her walked into the boiler room and grinned. In one corner sat Kodi, Dusty, Ralph and Kirby and in the other Kaltag, Nikki, Star and Steele, who had been let out of the boiler room quite sometime after Balto ad returned.  
Fluetta trotted up to Kodi and Sat inbetween him and Kirby.

" Hey guys" she said licking a clump of snow off her pretty tan coat.

"Hi Etta" said Kodi " Have you seen my Dad around here, he's been missing all of today." Etta was about to say that she had not seen him when Balto entered followed closly by Jenna.

" yep, he's over there" Etta smiled and Dusty giggled with her. Kodi rolled his eyes and left them. He joined Balto and Jenna, who where now sitting with Kaltag, Nikki and the rest.

" Dad why wern't you there to greet me?" Kodi asked. Balto dropped his head.

" I'm sorry son, something came up, but I saw you run into town, you did well as lead dog. I'm proud off you" Kodi seemed to visably swell up with pride.

" Thanks Dad" he said smiling. The door swung open and Mel, the post office dog came in followed by Dipsy, his rather large friend.

" Attention" Mel called out trotting to the centre of the room. Dipsy followe him and said.

" Does anyone have something to eat?" she asked. Dixie and Sylvia who were sitting at the back of the boiler room laughed and tossed Dipsy a bone.

" ATTENTION" called Mel again and the room fell silent.

" Now tomorrow we have some new dog staying here, they need to feel welcome so no rude words e.c.t"

The whole of dogdom must of heard because no one spoke form then on. They filtered out and Kodi and Dusty walked home ,talking.

" Why do you think Mel made such a fuss over the two dogs?" Dusty asked

" you know Mel he makes a fuss over everything" laughed Kodi.

" yes but still……" Dusty faded off. " oh well goodnight Kodi"

" g'night Dusty"


	2. Arrival of Importance

The Arrival of Importance

The young border Collie lay with his head in his paws. They had been travelling by train for hours. He was very handsome he had traditional markings and glossy black fur. His belly shone with white fur and the mask over his blue eyes gave him a lot of character.

A large hand ruffled his ears and smoothed his head.

" tired boy? If you hate this you will hate the next part" the kind man said as the train began to slow. Tripper jumped to his feet and felt a slight tug on his beautiful collar. It was a dark blue with fake jewels studded all around his neck. Tripper ran off the train and was greeted with a blast of snow and cold wind.

" What the" he spluttered as he was pulled over to what looked like a group of dog lining up for dinner. He noticed that they were attatched to a large sled. Trip raised his eye brows but was bundled on to the sled with his master behind him. A large fur rug was thrown over them and the journey began. Trip managed to sit up and call to the dog just infront of him.

" Where are we?" The dog, which was a husky called back to him

"Just leaving Anvik sir" Tripper nodded.

It was afternoon when Nome was in sight.

" is that Nome Donna?" asked Tripper. Donna, the dog he asked earlier nodded.

" yep she panted "good old Nome"

Balto stood with Jenna and Mel. Jenna had convinced him not to go up to the mountains today, she had bugged him for hours and he had finally broken.

" How much longer? Theyr'e late, what if something happened, What if the sled got lost in a blizzard, what if…………….." Jenna put a paw over Mels mouth.

" Mel they are here" she said quietly. Mel raced forward to greet the sled. Balto and Jenna were surprised to find a handsome border collie step off the sled and glance around.

" welcome to Nome Mister Tripper" Mel said " I'm Mel and this Jenna and her mate…."

"Balto" interupted Tripper " I've heard a lot about you, your quite a hero in New York" Balto was surprised most dogs would be scared of the fact that he was half wolf.

" well it was nothing really"

"My friend I would not call, find then leading a sled team out of a blizard nothing" laughed Tripper. Mel coughed and their conversation was stopped.

" Well Mr Tripper I surpose you are tired from you journey, pleas efollow me I will show you where you can stay" Mel lead the collie off and Balto turned to Jenna.

" Well he must be important if Mel treated him like that" Balto said as he and Jenna walked back to the house.

" prehaps we should arrange for everyone to meet him in the boiler room tonight, when he awakes" Jenna surgested. Balto nodded.

" Well I better check on Boris" he said lamly. Jenna grabed his tail as he went to leave

" don't you meen go back up to the mountain, Balto?" Jenna asked cheekily. Balto sighed and stared at her lovingly.

" prehaps you should spend sometime with Kodi or Visit Dingo" Jenna said rubbing her head against his neck.

" yes your right Jenna, I should" he nosed her once more before running off and into the town.

Tripper awoke to find a young pup staring him in the face. He almost jumped in surprise.

"Hello I'm Reggi son of Star and Dixie the husky cross said wagging its small tail. Tripper let a grin play on his handsome face.

" hello Reggi I'm Tripper" Reggi nodded'

"Sir I'm here to take you to meet with the town dogs at the boiler room can you please follow me please"

Tripper stood and was surprised to find him self very cold. He shivered then followed the youngster out side and through various alley. They stopped at a room. It glowed with light and felt warm. As Tripper entered there was silence.

" May I present Tripper Representitive of New York" Tripper was used to this, he held his chest high and smiled, his hard to resist smile.

Jenna and Balto greeted him graciously. Kodi was silent for a bit. He was intimidated by Tripper. Although Tripper was not a big dog, he had a known presence that made you very concious of your self.

Balto rushed through the slushy snow his paws sending it flying everywhere. Boris ran behind him.

" Balto why the rush ay?" Boris asked

" it Jenna, I want to check on her" Balto said slowing down.

" Relax Boischik, Jenna has had pups before and this time there is no strange dreams"

Balto turned to face his friends

"What about you Stella, I heard she is soon to give birth?"

"oh ay, more Stella's" Boris said rubbing his neck

" it's the small Boris's I'm going to be afraid of" joked Balto

Balto was greeted by Kaltag, Kodi and Tripper who where talking about god know what.

" He Dad how's mum?" Kodi asked.

" I'm going to check on her now" Balto said

" mind if we come along" asked Kaltag. Tripper shook his impressive head.

" we should leave them be, Kaltag"

"no,no please come" Balto said

" no I need to get back to my musher" he nodded goodbye and left. Balto lead them to Jenna's house.

" please wait out side" Balto trotted in and stuck his head through the door. Jenna was sitting up her eyes tired. Next to her, scrmabling over each other were three beautiful puppies.

" Dad" they cried and ran to him. Balto pretended to fall over in pain.

"Please no your all to strong, no" he laughed. One of the pups a small female with a russet coat and white paws sat aside. She was small and Petite with small white tipped ears and a strange star like shape oh her forehead. This had earnt her the name Star although people called her Starling most of the time. Her older brother, Titan, bounded to her side and gave her a friendly shove. He was russet as well but he had a hint of brownish grey as like Balto. He was big for a puppy, not fat but huge in size. His feet were almost the same size as his head. The third was a deeper russet. With normal markings, he was muich like Jenna but even more like he father. He was named Echo and rightly so. Echo bounded to the door and stuck his nose out. Tripper who was waiting outside smiled and stepped forward. Echo jumped back in shock and ran to Jenna who smiled.

" Come in Tripper,Kodi " Tripper and Kodi crept in. Immediately Titan ran to Kodi and played with his brothers tail. Star hid behind Jenna and Echo was not interested.

Jenna picked up Star by the scruff of her neck and dropped her in front of Tripper who smiled. Star crept forward and gaze up at Tripper. To her he was a giant and to him she was a small, fragile, pup. Triper gazed into her soft eyes and his heart melted. He was brought back to earth by a pain on his tail. Balto sighed and nosed Jenna's side before he wrestled with Echo. After a enjoyful 15 minutes Tripper and Kodi stood.

" we must go now"

" yeah we have to practise for the races tomorrow" Kodi said raising his head proudly.

" there going to see who's going to be on the mail team and its reservse." Tripper informed a confused Balto. Balto nodded as the two dogs left. He nuzzled Jenna lovingly and they watched the young pups play.


End file.
